Fearless Challenge
by Eden1
Summary: This is in answer to Suli's Fearless Challenge, based on the books by Francine Pascal. Basically Liz is moved to a new foster home and she doesn't have a fear gene. So she doens't know what it's like to be afraid.....
1. New Home

Oh joy, another foster home. The only thing different about this one is that Valenti knew my father. Yeah, my father a real winner. Liz sneers with disgust as she walks up the steps leading to the Valenti residence.  
  
Just as she's about to knock the door swings open. Liz just barely is able to stop her fist from slamming into this womans' face. Liz takes in her profile:  
  
Blonde hair dyed right from a box, a tiny tube top picked a few sizes too small for extra cleavage, a leather skirt that shouldn't even be considered wearable in public, black heels and caked on make-up to finish the look.  
  
Someone has been going through Pamela Lee's closet. Liz thinks bitterly.  
  
"You must be Liz! Oh we're so happy to have you!" The woman hugs her tightly and Liz does all she can not to flinch and back away. Before she can say a word she's being pulled into the house and hears the woman scream,  
  
"Jim! Liz is here!"  
  
She turn back to Liz and smiles, which makes Liz want to cringe, "I'm Kathleen, but you can call me Kat."  
  
Just as she finishes her sentence, a middle aged man comes down the stairs and into the room with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Hello Elizabeth, I'm Jim Valenti and I see you've already met Kathleen."  
  
"Yes, I already had that pleasure." Liz replies Sarcastically.  
  
It goes unnoticed by either of them, "Why don't we help you unpack?"  
  
"Ummm you know what, I'd like to take a walk. Get some air."  
  
"But Liz it's dark out, we really don't want you to..."  
  
Liz stops Kat midsentence.  
  
"I'll be fine. Trust me."  
  
Before thay can object she walks out, taking deep breaths. After walking for awhile, she turns and looks at the dark, empty park to her right. A faint smile appears on her lips. As she enters the gates she thinks, [I]I could go for some action tonight. After all, it's not like I can be afraid. I'll never know what that's like....[/I] 


	2. The Fight

Liz wiped the start of another smile off her face as she walked down the path. [I]Straight face Parker.[/I] Liz scolded herself. She was born to fight. Having no fear gene has that effect, that and your father training you in so many fighting techniques.  
  
[I]I know four different languages and got kicked out of my other school for not applying myself. I don't need to proove anything to anyone.[/I] Liz felt the anger boiling up inside her, but pushed it down. Save it for later. Liz takes a deep breath and keeps walking until she hears footsteps behind her. She smiles softly and hunches her shoulders over, keeping her steady pace.  
  
[I]Come and get me.[/I]  
  
She feels a rough hand on her shoulder and she sees the flash of a blade. [I]I don't think so..[/I]  
  
Liz slams her elbow into his solar plexus. Liz felt his heavy weight lifted and turn around as he tried to suck in air. She smirked and listened for more.  
  
[I]Damn, I guess one will just have to do...[/I]  
  
Liz landed a short kick to his middle and threw a right hook, landing right on his cheek bone. She used both fists and hit him in the middle of the back, causing him to fall down and groan. He made no attempt to get up.  
  
[I]Wuss....I need a real challenge.[/I] Liz snorts with disgust as she walks away, dusting the dirt off her shirt. [I]I didn't even break a sweat...[/I]  
  
Liz felt like she wanted to scream as she walked up the stairs to the Valenti house. [I]God, shoot me now...[/I] When she opened the door, the house was dark.  
  
Early to bed, early to rise. Lame...[/I]  
  
As Liz climbed up the stairs to her room her real last thought was, [I]I wonder what hell I'll have to go through tomorrow...[/I] Then she passed out on her bed. 


	3. Wake up

Liz wakes up to the sound of the Spice Girls playing from the clock radio. She grabs it and throws the annoying thing across the room in disgust. [I]Gag me.[/I]  
  
"Lizzie are you up?"  
  
[I]Oh great, it's the wanna-be ho.[/I]"Yes, I'm up."  
  
"Well hurry up. You don't wanna be late on your first day."  
  
Liz mutters, "Nope we wouldn't want that now would we."  
  
As Liz gets up, she looks out the window onto the New York street. Kids playing baseball already, clearing out of the way when a car needs to get through. [I]What I would give to be like them...[/I]  
  
Taking a quick shower, she throws on a pair of black jeans and boots, pondering on a shirt. [I]God Parker, it's school. Just pick a damn shirt.[/I] Liz grabs a black tank top and throws it on, quickly running a brush through her long, chocolate brown locks. She grabs her beat-up messenger bag and slings it over her shoulder. She doesn't even bother saying goodbye, she never was oen for goodbyes. Just like Dad.... she think bitterly as she walks the couple blocks to school. [I]It's a brand new fucking day. I wonder how long I have until I get kicked out and moved....[/I]  
  
~Sorry so short. Still sick, but tell me what ya think. Eden~ 


	4. First Day

Part 4....so sorry guys....  
  
Liz groaned inwardly as she glanced first at the worn granite steps leading up to the brick school building. It's bigger then my last school so that's a plus. Much more hiding space...  
  
Liz is jolted out of her thoughts when she runs into someone. Muttering an apology, she continues into the school and ignores the cold stare the jock gives her.  
  
"1317...1317.....1317..." She keeps whispering her locker number until she finally reaches it, "Alright, 25....35...13.." After Liz finishes she lifts the handle. It doesn't budge.  
  
"What the fuck?" She tries again and it doesn't open, "This is ridiculous." She tries once more and puts strength into it, ripping the handle off.  
  
"Shit...."  
  
Liz looks around at all of the people staring and glares at them, "What the hell are you all staring at?" She growls and throws her things in the locker and hurries to her Trig class. Good one Parker, break the locker on your first god damn day. Go fucking figure.  
  
"Class we have a new student today.....Elizabeth Parker. Beth could you tell us about yourself."  
  
Liz clenches her jaw ans stands up, "It's Liz not Beth. And no, I don't have anything to say about myself. Sorry if that disappoints and ruins your day." She sits back down, ignoring the surprised and rude looks of her peers.  
  
"Well...Liz," The teacher Liz has already classified as the Bitch emphasies on her name, "I don't tolerate that kind of attitude in my classroom. You've just earned yourself the privilage of doing the first problem." Bitch doesn't say anything else, she just holds the chalk out.  
  
This is going to be one long day. I can tell... Liz thinks as she gets up and smirks, taking the chalk from the teacher.  
  
Liz purposly answers the problem wrong, making the chalk screech against the board and turns to the teacher.  
  
"No that's not the right answer. See me after class Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh yes ma'am."  
  
After the bell rings, Liz walks out, ignoring the teacher as she screams her name. This is too much fun....  
  
Liz fails to notice the boy in the wheelchair watching her, Who IS that girl? He watches her with amazement as she walks into her next class. 


End file.
